User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Welrod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heatedpete (Talk) 17:23, 18 August 2010 Template As far as I know, sadly we don't. Hopefully if Cod Wiki's volunteer force comes here, some one that can will be able to make one CruzDude {Talk} { } 00:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Making Templates If you ever need any for the wiki here, just tell me. I've gotten good with those and I can transfer some from the BF Wiki and make them here. For example, can you give me a list of the weapons from Rising Sun? If you can, I'll make a template for it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm not an admin here, so I can't delete those pages. I think User:Heatedpete and User:Peter Griffen Boy are admins. As for the character templates, I can transfer one from the Call of Duty Wiki. BTW, can you give me a list of weapons from Rising Sun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, there's no Arisaka in Rising Sun? And isn't the Type 11 a mounted only gun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I've seen a few screenshots, and I'm pretty sure I saw some Arisakas with bayonets on them being held by the Japanese soldiers. Look here. Looks like an Arisaka in his hands to me. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll still add it to the template. I'm gone until Sept 4th, now, btw. SO yeah.. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deletion done. HeatedpeteTalk? 16:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA singleplayer and promotion I'm gonna dig out my old copy of Moh: European Assault and hit the singleplayer campaign, try and get the missions done. Any help from your part? Also, i'm gonna get Cruz to promote you to Rollback, as you've got the highest edit count here and deserve it. Congratulations HeatedPete Talk 17:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA campaign I've made the pages for three missions, but unfortunately I haven't the time to be doing more. I'll try and get another done tomorrow, but it isn't that easy. HeatedPete Talk 19:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character infobox I don't think so. Would you like me to put one in place? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, done the character one. Now for the level one. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's the level one. I will be making some gun navboxes (like Template:MoH2010 Weapons) at some point. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Happy to help. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Faction Template OK, but for which factions? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, made it. Template:Infobox Army. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a problem. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) MOHA Template Ummm, just click on the "show" button on the top right of the template? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well that can't be right. I can use it. For example, on the Springfield page where you put the template, I can easily open it, because the "show" button is there. How come you don't have it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what to say, I really can't help you. All I can tell you as that it works for me, and, I presume, everyone else. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::In general, are you still able to edit? If you are, I can imagine that you'll still be able to help, then, even if everything might come out all screwy. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or, naturally, gets better. If you do, however, come across some large problems, feel free to ask me. I could check the articles to see if they look ok, and edit somewhere if you're unable. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC)